


Hide And Seek

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot riding on this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

Natasha crouched in the closet of on of many bedrooms on the twenty-fourth floor. If Bucky was sweeping the building from top to bottom like she expected him to do, she would have just seventeen seconds to get from her current hiding place to the elevator, where she would be safe again until she - what the hell?

The thin ray of light that had previously been the only illumination in the closet had just gone out. Natasha listened closely for footsteps, but heard nothing but her own breathing. Although she was cramped, Nat managed to pull her phone from her pocket and boot it up.

"JARVIS." She whispered.

"Yes, Ms Romanoff?"

"Not so loud! I can’t be compromised. Listen, did someone cut the power to the twenty fourth floor?"

"My records show no requests for a power outage. If someone turned off your lights, Ms Romanoff, it was done manually."

How could he have figured out where she was so quickly? There was nothing for it now, she would have to make a break for the elevator.

Rolling out of the closet and standing up, Natasha let her eyes adjust to the total darkness before running. Left, right, right, left, staircase. She was nearly out when her memorized path was blocked. A shape moved in the darkness, a metal arm illuminated only by the emergency exit light that was the only escape.

If he so much as saw a flash of her hair, it would be over. A clever little distraction should be pretty easy to cook up. Natasha thought to herself, trying to comfort herself with overconfidence. Pressed up against the doorway, she dug through her small pockets for something - anything that would distract her pursuer.

A-ha!

Ducking back into the guest room she had been in, Natasha climbed up the bookcase and perched herself on top, five feet above anyone’s sightline. She pressed a button on her phone, held her breath, and tossed it across the room to the floor, where it landed with a satisfying THUNK.

After all the silence, the sound of music was jarring, and no doubt Bucky had heard it. Sure enough, he came slowly into the room, checking his perimiters, but not thinking to look up. When he was comfortably far away from Natasha, she lept silently down and made a run for it, the sound of her footsteps blocked by that god-awful Jason Derulo song that Tony loved so much.

Two flights of stairs and she had made it to home free. She leaned up against the wall, trying to catch her breath before Bucky caught up with her.

Only a minute passed before Bucky sauntered into the room, a defeated look on his face.

"Nice try, but it looks like I’m always going to come out on top." Natsha quipped.

"Alright fine. You won hide and seek. So what, Nat?"

"So you owe me dinner. And before you ask, no. We are not getting pancakes."


End file.
